


Irresistible

by LeahCat



Series: In the Spirit of Song [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Irresistible, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life is anything but normal. All he has to blame is Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

 

            Castiel heard a knock on the door. It was a normal Saturday for a guy in his mid 20’s without many friends. That was until Dean Winchester came into Castiel’s life. It wouldn’t have been normal for Cas to open his apartment door and a man rush in, smacking his lips with Cas’s. It wouldn’t have been normal, but now this was normal because Dean Winchester was in his life.

            “Hey—Baby.” Castiel said between the rough kisses Dean was giving him, trying to catch his breath. Dean stopped and let his head touch Cas’s. “Hey, sorry I didn’t call you or something—I just wanted you right now.” He smirked and grabbed Cas’s chin and tilted it up so he could let his lips brush against Cas’s. Cas closes his eyes for one second, until Dean is pushing him against the wall.

            “I want it so rough tonight.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear, biting the edge gently; at least for now. Cas opened his mouth, looking at Dean when he faced Cas. “It’s okay,” Cas bit his lip, “I love the way you hurt me, baby.”

            Dean began to sloppily kiss Cas down his lips to his neck, making Cas grow goose bumps. Dean bit down with his teeth a little, causing Cas to moan. “It’s irresistible.” He said calmly, as Dean sucked on Cas’s thin neck.

            Dean came back up to face Cas, kissing soft one more time. “Take off your clothes.” Dean said seductively, slipping his plaid over shirt off onto the ground. Cas did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, biting his lips, trying his hardest to tease Dean. Dean’s eyes were glued to him, as Cas slipped his shirt off, and started to put his hands on his now tight pants.

            Cas let his fingers slip into the sides of his pants, making them slid off, pushing some of his boxers down with it. All that was left was the bit of pubic hair showing from his boxers slipping down. Dean bit his lip and quickly undid his belt, taking off the rest of his own clothes.

            Dean let his hands run down Cas’s body, making Cas shiver. Dean got his knees as his fingers slip under the hem of his boxers, pulling them down slowly to let Cas’s hardened one poke out. Dean smirked and licked his lips as Cas was looking down at him.

            Soon his tongue found its way to the top of Cas’s cock, licking slowly all the way to the tip. He brought his lips onto the head and sucked, hard and wet. “Ah—Dean!” Cas moaned under his breath as Dean sucked and bobbed his head fast.

            Before Castiel was even close to coming, Dean took his mouth off of Cas. “Let’s do it on the floor.” He smirked. Cas nodded, sweating and grabbing onto Dean so that their bodies were touching again. He let his tongue explore Dean’s mouth as Dean’s explored Cas’s. He loved the taste of him.

            Dean walked backwards into the kitchen, dragging Castiel without letting go. “Dean, I want,” He grabbed at Dean’s hair as he made-out with again, pausing to finish what he was saying, “I want you to hurt me, I want you to spank me, scratch me—make me cry your name.”

            Dean smiled as he let his hands explore Cas’s body, letting them grab Cas’s ass tight. Cas let out a groan, clenching his ass being surprised. “Get on the floor baby.” Dean almost asked, running his hands up his lovers body. Cas nodded, got down so that he was on his knees. Dean met him at the same level, and started to kiss neck, all the way down to his chest.

            “Ass in the air.” Dean said, looking up at Cas. Cas bit his lips and turned around so that his butt was in the air. He was on his hands and knees just waiting.

            Dean’s hand came down and smacked Cas’s cheeks. “Ah!” Cas groaned, biting his lip. Dean smacked it again, harder than before. “Oh Dean!” Castiel begged, lifting his butt as far as possible. Dean smacked over and over it again until his ass was red and Cas was screaming.

            Dean smiled and licked his finger, slowly circling it on Cas’s awaiting hole. “Dean, please!” Castiel begged, going crazy for his touch. He let a finger slip into his hole, rubbing it in circles and scissoring once a second finger was placed. Castiel moaned, clenching against Dean’s fingers. Once a 3rd finger was in Castiel was tired of waiting and grabbed his throbbing cock, rubbing it.

            Dean took out his fingers, licking them, rubbing his cock with the spit. “Baby please!” Castiel begged, rubbing where he needed attention. Dean smiled and kissed down Cas’s back until he aligned himself with his open hole.

            Dean’s hand found Cas’s on his cock and he rubbed Cas’s cock, making Cas let go to keep balanced. He thrust into Cas with force making Cas let out a big gasp. “Dean!” He yelled. Dean started out fast and rough; it was just the way Cas liked it.

            He pulled and rubbed on Cas’s cock letting Cas enjoy himself. Castiel pushed back on Dean as soon as they got into rhythm, letting Dean’s cock go into him deeper and deeper. Soon Cas was coming all over Dean’s hand and the floor, his nails dragging on the tiled floor. Dean was next blowing up in Cas’s as if he was a bubble waiting to be popped.

            Dean pulled out and rolled over with his lover. He wrapped his arm around Cas and cuddle him on the cold tiled floor. “I love the way you hurt me.” Cas said again kissing him softly, laying his head on him. “But, you’ve done better.” Cas smirked hearing Dean laugh.

            Maybe Castiel liked that this was his new normal.


End file.
